


Voltron Club

by Nick_sterz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Voltron Club, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_sterz/pseuds/Nick_sterz
Summary: The Altea Academy is thick with tension, especially after the accident that occurred in the beginning of last year.Shiro is back and as distant as ever as he no longer has his original right arm. Allura the headmaster's daughter and ex-model from the Galra Modeling Agency aims to improve her high school experience and gain true friends. Katie (Pidge) is determined to get some answers as to why her brother- Matt dropped out of the Academy last year. Lance plans to make his mark, but has trouble with that thanks to the handsome yet silent Keith. Keith is living on his own due to some foster family issues, and has a short fuse. Hunk only wants great memories and delicious food from his cooking class. (bless him)And then there's Uncle Coran who needs new recruits for his Voltron Club since all of the old members have already graduated. Who best to ask for the job rather than these bundles of fluff and angst?





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK sooo-  
> I had the idea of writing this fic after seeing an art post from starrycove.tumblr.com (i can't find it ToT)  
> I hope you all like it and wish to read more! I had loads of fun thinking this up!  
> P.S. very (very) little graphic depictions, it's mainly for Shiro's arm.

Shiro walks toward the gates of Altea Academy and feels his stomach churn with tension.

He noticed some of his old classmates as he slowed his pace to the front entrance. Many of them just looked at him with pity or fear that if they approach him he may break. Shiro reaches into his messenger bag and pulls out his cell phone to text Matt- classmate for the last 2 years.  
\------  
To: Holt, Matt  
Subject: school sucks  
Hey, are you at school yet? I'm getting creeped out with all of these wandering eyes near me.*eye emoticon*  
\------  
He decides to not wait on Matt's reply and walks inside the campus, hiding his right hand deep in his pocket away from everyone's eyes.

As he walked up the steps of the academy, he remembered when he was escorted down the stairs, with his right art burning and tearing away from a chemical reaction. He remembers his friend, Matt constantly apologizing, when it was Shrio who should've apologized for not leaving him to do his own thing. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself, though the whole incident was just a freak accident. He also remembered his foster brother, Keith, constantly making sure Shiro was comfortable at the hospital, while their parents were off on business.

With his mind in the clouds he trips on the last step (of course he would) and pulls both hands out of their pockets to catch himself. He braces for impact, but instead was floating. Not because of any special power, but because of a girl with long fluffy white hair, chocolate skin, and beautiful blue eyes held him up.  
Shiro brings himself upright to get a better view of his savior from total embarrassment when he remembered who she is. He was about to thank her as well when she chirps,

"Wow! Good thing I was beside you, huh'? Are you okay?"

Her voice was clear as day, with a slight accent, but Shiro looked as if she spoke some lost language.  
After processing the not so foreign language, he says, "Uh-... Thanks, I uh-... I'm alright." He begins to blush from not being able to utter a proper sentence. He was talking to-

"That's good to hear! It's a pleasure to meet you...?" She goes for a handshake and asks for his name. He reached his hand out then doubled back once he realized it was his right hand, but she already gained a good grip around his hand.  
He gives in and squeezes back saying, "I'm Shirogane, Takashi... You are?" He catches her looking at his hand and back at hers. Shiro's grip loosened, and Allura's tightened.

"I'm King, Allura! I'm sorry, I was just impressed on how well your hand was manufactured, it looks so real compared to the others." He gave a half-hearted laugh and slithered the prosthetic hand out of her grasp.

"Everyone says the same thing- that it is life-like. However, it feels opposite of life-like, I can move it, I can grasp objects, throw like I use to, but the feeling is gone..." He lowers his head and apologizes for his remark. He barely knew her, other than the fact that she was on almost every magazine cover, and that she helped him when no one else was able to.

"It will get better, at least that's what I hope for you. No need to apologize Shirogane, I shouldn't have been so forward about your arm." She looks at his back and wants to tell him more. She wants to console him that it's not the end of the world, but the beginning of a new chapter. She just met him, just learned his name, and wants to learn so much more.

"Thanks, and Shiro is better. See you later." He kept his back to her as he said that, and then left to what she assumes is his classroom.

The chime begins and Allura follows the rest of her classmates into the building to start the day off right!

\------------------------

"LANCE! WE ARE SO DEAD AND IT'S ONLY THE FIRST DAY!" Hunk grabs both of their lunches and walks to the bathroom where Lance insisted on doing a final check before their first day at Altea Academy. "Dude, you look fine. We need to run now, or you will not be late... and not fine." Stuffing Hunk's lunch box in his bag he grabs Lances’ and does the same for his bag.

"Would it kill you to chill out, Hunk? It's the first day and we have plenty of time... What time is it anyway?"

"It's 7:50. And we live fifteen minutes away... And those who are late the first day will have to talk to the dean. Now I don't know about you, but I would much rather avoid his office at all costs." Lance's mouth falls open, so Hunk shoves Lance his bag and pulls him out of the bathroom to get his shoes on.

"Hunk, why are we still inside?! You should've warned me sooner!"

"I did, but you insisted that we had plenty of time! Quit the chit chat and start sprinting!" Hunk heads off ahead as Lance curses with having to deal with his shoe laces.

Hunk and Lance sprint down the empty streets, they both smile at the cool breeze hitting their faces, especially since it is summer. They are almost at the campus gate when a voice growing louder says, “WATCH OUT!!!”

The approaching voice came from a person who looks to be shorter that Hunk and Lance. That person also has a dark orange mop on their head and large silver circle glasses. Hunk learned this before Lance could though because this stranger’s bike slammed into Hunk. However the bike wasn't going as fast as the stranger made it seem. Hunk was able to hold himself up after the hit and grab the front flipping stranger from the air so that they wouldn't get hurt.

“Hunk hurry up and put the person down! We are going to be super late!!” Hunk sets down the stranger and hands them their bike.

“I wish you the best of luck with that bike, have a safe day!” Hunk sprints after Lance and hears someone squawking behind them.

“You idiots! I go to the same school! Didn't you notice my uniform?!” They struggle with their bike as they try to catch up in time for the bell.  
Hunk goes over his decisions and decides to makes a 180 degree turn to help out the little person struggling with their bike. Lance gawks at his decision but soon following his decision by holding the other side of the bike.

As Hunk and Lance heave the bike forward towards the school, the stranger stops to look at the two in disbelief. Lance notices saying, “Well if you aren't going to hurry up, we might as well leave your bike here for you to carry.” That remark lit up the shorter classmate, causing them to stomp at a fast pace. Hunk huffs out, “Not the nicest way to say ‘hurry up’, Lance”. But Lance shrugs his shoulders as they cross over to the school grounds.

“YES! We made it!” Lance looks like he won a medal of something far more important.

The young person looks at the two and states, “You know you're like ten minutes late, right?” Lance looks at his watch realizing that the stranger was right.

“Hunk! You said it was 7:50 when we left! We didn't take that long!”

“Whoops, I forgot that I looked at the clock five minutes before telling you it was 7:50… My bad.” Hunk looks unaffected at this point, Lance thought maybe it was because he accepted defeat. Alas, Hunk broke down into a panicked fit, barely realizing the amount of trouble they were in.

\------------------------

"Katie, Lance, Hunk. You all know why you are here, right?" The head master Alfor asked in a deep voice causing tension in the small room.

"Yes, headmaster." Lance piped.

"We are ten minutes late." Hunk said shakily.

"And counting." The stranger now known as Katie added bluntly.

The last remark caused Headmaster Alfor to Chuckle, losing his composure. "You kids seem smart, was today just not your day? It is the first day, mistakes are bound to happen."

The three students look at him and admit it was not their day. "Well," Alfor stated.  
"I cannot simply let this slide, we do have strict rules here at Altea Academy. I just need to think of a reasonable punishment..." He begins to think, looking up at the ceiling with his fingers stroking his beard. His concentration is broken when a squeaky voice pipes in through the phone intercom, "Alfor, have you found any possible replacements for the club yet?". The headmaster's eyes lit up with this sudden interruption.

"In fact Corran I have! I'm looking at them right now. Come into my office."

Soon later, a red headed man walks into the office. "Students, this is Mr. Corran. He is the teacher for the robotics class, and supervisor for the Voltron Club! Your 'punishment' will be enrolling into the Voltron club!"

"WHAT?" The three chimed in sync. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wondering where Keith is? Don't fret! He is just fashionably late!  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please, don't let it get out of hand. P.S. Zarkon does not appear in the story just yet! I'm also sorry if there are any grammatical errors :,3
> 
> Say hi! :)  
> nikkst3rz.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/nikkst3rz


End file.
